violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Związek, piosenki
Związek, piosenki to 27 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis German i Angie słyszą, jak Ludmiła grozi Violetcie, i przerywają kłótnię. German pyta się Ludmiły, czemu ona zawsze wścieka się na Violettę. Ludmiła nie odpowiada na to pytanie. German mówi Ludmile, że ona może z nim porozmawiać w razie czego. Diego uważa, że Francesca go okłamuje, bo ona nie chce utrzymać ich związku w tajemnicy tak bardzo, jak on, i chce z nim zerwać. Francesca tłumaczy Diego, że nie chce z nim zerwać, i wmawia, że ignoruje go, bo ma wiele rzeczy na głowie. Camila ma pretensje do Broduey'a, że on chce, by zostawiła Rock Bones. Rozmowę przerywają Naty i Seba, którzy zaraz będą mieli z Camilą próbę. Violetta mówi Angie, że jak Ludmiła zamieszka w jej domu, to zawsze będzie jej dokuczać. Mówi swojej cioci, że bardzo jej potrzebuje, i prosi ją, by znów była jej nauczycielką, mówiąc, że razem przekonają do tego jej tatę. German podsłuchuje rozmowę. Gdy Leon ćwiczy "Amor en el aire", Gery przyłącza się do niego i Federico, Andres i Broduey, którzy przyszli do garażu, wpadają w szok na widok ich razem. Leon mówi Federico, że tylko przyjaźni się z Gery, a z Violettą już nie jest. Mówi także przyjacielowi, że jak zobaczył Roxy, poczuł, że między nimi jest jakaś chemia. Gery podsłuchuje rozmowę. Maxi pokazuje przyjaciołom nagranie z Roxy i Faustą, które przykuwa uwagę Gregoria. Gdy Ludmiła ćwiczy "Quiero", Marotti do niej dzwoni ze względu na przesłuchanie. Podsłuchując Ludmiłę, Naty odkrywa jej zamiar bycia gwiazdą You-Mix. Ludmiła prosi Naty, żeby nikomu nie mówiła. Naty ostrzega Ludmiłę, że Federico się wścieknie, jak się o tym dowie. Violetta mówi Federico, jak się czuje po rozstaniu z Leonem. Federico radzi Violetcie, by spróbowała odzyskać Leona, jeśli coś do niego czuje. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że udawanie Roxy i Fausty ją przerasta i muszą z tym skończyć. Violetta mówi Francesce, że nie mogą się teraz poddać, ale ta nie chce przyjaciółki słuchać. Leon zaprasza Roxy do swojego garażu przez maila. Gery mówi Alex'owi, iż myślała, że uda jej się zdobyć serce Leona po jego rozstaniu z Violettą, ale on poznał Roxy. Rozmowę przerywa Violetta, której Alex mówi, że Gery podoba się Leon, ale jemu podoba się Roxy. Alex śpiewa z kolegami "En gira", ale przerywa im Milton, który krzyczy na uczniów. Mając dosyć Miltona, część uczniów odchodzi ze Studia. Angie mówi Germanowi, że Violetta bardzo jej potrzebuje w tym trudnym okresie, i prosi szwagra, by przemyślał to, co mu powiedziała. Priscilla ma pretensje do Germana, że on jej nie powiedział o tym, co zaszło między ich córkami, i mówi mu, że to one same mają rozwiązać swoje problemy. Roxy przychodzi do Leona. Leon mówi Roxy, że zaprosił ją, by ustalili razem plan prób. Roxy mówi Leonowi, że on mógł po prostu wysłać maila. Leon wyznaje Roxy, że zaprosił ją, bo chce ją bliżej poznać, i czuje, że między nimi jest coś wyjątkowego. W tej chwili przychodzi Gregorio, który zaprasza Roxy na przesłuchanie do przedstawienia w Studiu. Proponuje także Leonowi, by wraz z zespołem wystąpili w przedstawieniu. Leon nie zgadza się. Roxy mówi Leonowi, że on nie może zmarnować wielkiej szansy dla siebie i chłopaków. Roxy natychmiast wychodzi, bo została ściągnięta przez tatę przez telefon do domu. Angie też zostaje ściągnięta. German mówi Violetcie, że zgadza się, by jej nauczycielką była Angie. Violetta jest dumna z ojca. Camila mówi Francesce, że musi coś zrobić, by Broduey nie był zazdrosny o Sebę. Francesca podejrzewa, że Camila nadal coś czuje do Seby. Camila zaprzecza temu. Seba wszystko słyszy. Gregorio mówi synowi, że nie może pogodzić się z tym, że oddalili się od siebie. Diego wybacza tacie. Priscilla ma za złe Germanowi, że on bez jej wiedzy zatrudnił Angie jako nauczycielkę Violetty. Pojawia się Jade, która wścieka się na fakt, że Angie wróciła. Matias szybko zabiera Jade od Germana i Priscilli. Ludmiła próbuje przeprosić Violettę za tamtą awanturę. Violetta wybacza Ludmile. Jade znajduje Priscillę na ulicy. Olga przygląda się temu, co się dzieje, a to samo robi Matias. Matias i Olga kłócą się o to, kto kogo szpieguje, dopóki nie zauważają, że Jade i Priscilla zniknęły. Podczas poszukiwań Jade, Matias przypomina sobie jej plan porwania Priscilli. W parku Violetta rozmyśla sobie to, co Leon powiedział Roxy, ale przychodzi Alex. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że nie może zapomnieć o Leonie, a on tak szybko poszedł dalej. Alex radzi Violetcie, by zapomniała o Leonie. W tej chwili Leon przechodzi obok Violetty i Alexa, i mówi im zwyczajne siema, przez co Violetta wścieka się na niego. Violetta mówi Francesce, że znowu idą do Leona jako Roxy i Fausta, i obiecuje jej, że to będzie ostatni raz. Francesca niechętnie się zgadza, bo chce się upewnić, że to już koniec. Wszystko usłyszał Diego, który każe Francesce w końcu mu powiedzieć, co ona przed nim ukrywa. Francesca mówi Diego masę wymówek, ale on nie daje się przekonać. German pyta Olgę o Priscillę. Olga mówi Germanowi, że ostatni raz widziała Priscillę, jak kłóciła się z Jade. Przychodzi Matias, który mówi Germanowi, że Jade porwała Priscillę. Seba wyznaje Camili, że nadal coś do niej czuje. Roxy i Fausta przychodzą do Leona, ale za nimi przyszedł Diego. Diego nie rozpoznaje Violetty pod przebraniem, ale rozpoznaje Francescę. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki